torarfandomcom-20200213-history
5e Ranger
Tracker Conclave Hunting beast, humanoid, dragon, and everything in between and far removed, the Tracker excels at finding and catching their quarry. In addition to their expert abilities in following tracks, they have almost a preternatural ability to assess their surroundings, noticing nigh imperceptible changes in the air or hearing the quietest of sounds. And they can use this knowledge to prevent other creatures from noticing them as they stalk their prey. Tracker Conclave Features Tracker Spells Starting at 3rd level, you learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class, as shown in the Tracker Spells table. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, and it doesn’t count against the number of ranger spells you know. Tracker Spells Hemorrhaging Blow Starting at 3rd level, your attacks deal internal damage and can help leave a trail to follow. You gain a +10 bonus on any Wisdom (Survival) checks to track a creature you've damaged within the last 2 hours. Also, any creature you've hit with a weapon attack in the last minute takes 1d10 piercing damage every time it uses its full movement speed. Any amount of healing, or a successful Medicine check DC 10, will stop these effects. One with Nature When you reach 7th level, you have honed your senses and movements to a supernatural degree. You gain truesight in a 5 foot radius of you and a +2 bonus to your passive Wisdom (Perception) score. Additionally once you reach 10th level, when you camouflage yourself using your Hide in Plain Sight feature and move or take an action or a reaction, you still gain the benefit of the Hide in Plain Sight until the start of your next turn, after which you must camouflage yourself again to gain the benefit. Run Down When you reach 11th level, you are skilled at pursuing quickly and across great distances. You can take the Dash action as a bonus action on your turn, you can track and move stealthily while traveling at a fast pace, and you are able to travel for 16 hours before risking exhaustion from a Forced March. Master Tracker At 15th level, only the most skilled of quarry can elude your tracking. You ignore any effect that would prevent a creature from being tracked, magical or otherwise, and whenever you make a Wisdom (Survival) check to track, treat a roll of 7 or lower on the d20 as an 8. Fey Court Emissary Conclave A friend to the fey, these rangers, either through appointment or of their own volition, protect the wilds. Sometimes this means having found allies with the hodgepodge of fairies that live or frequent the Material Plane, or on occasion, being knighted by a Fey Court. In either case, Fey Court Emissaries protect the fey, their enclaves, and their interests. Fey Court Emissary Conclave Features Fey Court Spells Starting at 3rd level, you learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class, as shown in the Fey Court Emissary Spells table. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, and it doesn’t count against the number of ranger spells you know. Fey Court Emissary Spells Fairy Guide Starting at 3rd level, you gain a fairy guide. You can cast the find familiar spell as a ritual as described in chapter 10 of the PHB. When casting it in this way it is always a fey creature, can speak Common and Sylvan, and can be the form of sprite or a quickling in addition to the normal forms. Your fairy guide can lead you to the nearest entrance to the Feywild within 1000 feet of it (if there is one). While your fairy guide is present, you have advantage on Charisma checks to interact with fey and all of the Feywild counts as your favored terrain. You may also use your fairy guide as a spellcasting focus for your ranger spells. Additionally, when you take the Attack action, you can forgo one of your own attacks to allow your familiar to use its reaction to make one attack of its own. Fey Poison Also at 3rd level, you can magically imbue an attack with magic poison. When you hit with a weapon attack, you can choose to deal an additional 1d4 poison damage. You can do this a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses when you complete a short or long rest. Into Thin Air When you reach 7th level, you learn the tricks the fey use to vanish among nature. When you successfully hide from a creature while in a natural environment, you are invisible to the creature until the end of your next turn. The invisibility ends early if you make an attack or cast a spell. Pesky Pixies Starting at 11th level, you can call on the fey for help. While you have a familiar, you may use your action to bring forth 1d4+4 pixies from the the Feywild which appear in unoccupied spaces within 60 feet of you. A pixie disappears when it drops to 0 hit points, after 10 minutes, or if you dismiss it as an action. The pixies are friendly to you and your companions and take the same initiative order as your familiar. You may give orders to the pixies (no action required by you), which the pixies perform on their next turn. If you don't issue any commands to them, they defend themselves from hostile creatures and act as they please, but will never travel further than 60 feet from you. Be warned however, the pixies may choose to attempt to resist your commands making a Wisdom saving throw against your ranger spell save DC (the DM may have the pixies make one roll as a group or roll individually). On a failure, the pixies ignore their mischievous nature and follow your command on their next turn. On a success, the pixies do as they please (as ruled by the DM). Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Fairy Magic Starting at 15th level, the Feywilds empower your magic. Creatures suffer disadvantage on saving throws against your ranger spells. This feature does not work on fey creatures. Trapper Conclave The Trapper archetype represents those rangers who have learned to control their environment and surroundings using cleverly crafted traps to capture or catch targets unaware. Emulating the Trapper archetype means luring targets into snares and pits to control their movement and abilities to keep them exactly where you want them. Trapper Conclave Features Expert Trapper By the time you reach 3rd level, you have learned to use resources from the environment around you and as part of a trapper's kit you always carry to create makeshift traps. Prepare Trap. '''You gain the ability to use a Prepare Trap action. When you use the Prepare Trap action, you select a trap from list of known traps to prepare and a location to place the trap within 5 feet of yourself. You may prepare a trap on the same space you already occupy, but not a space occupied by another creature. To successfully prepare a trap, you must remain within 5 feet of the trap for the duration of the trap preparation time listed for the trap. If you are moved further than 5 feet from a trap you are preparing or if another creature walks through your trap's space, the trap becomes interrupted. You can have a number of trapped prepared at once equal to your Wisdom modifier. You can harmlessly trip an already-prepared trap of your own making as a bonus action in order to free up the ability to prepare a new one. When you set up a trap, your hands and thoughts are occupied with the preparations. You are unable to take any actions or bonus actions while preparing a trap unless you are interrupted, or you choose to interrupt yourself. If interrupted, you can use the Prepare Trap action to pick up where you left off on a particular trap. A trap with a prep time of instant is completed as soon as you use the Prepare Trap action. A preparation time listing a number of turns is completed on the start of your turn that many turns in the future. For example, a trap with a preparation time of 2 turns means that it will be done at the start of the turn AFTER the turn after you use the Prepare Trap action. '''Traps. '''Traps assembled by you require a successful Wisdom (Perception) check against your Trap DC to be spotted by any creature who didn't see you set the trap, and a successful Dexterity check against your Trap DC to be disabled. When a trap is triggered, the effect listed in the trap's description occurs. Afterwards, the trap becomes unusable and revealed. You are familiar enough with your own traps to move through them without triggering them. '''Spell Boost. '''Traps you place can be given a Spell Boost. If you choose to apply a Spell Boost to a trap, expend a spell slot. For every level of spell slot used, select one of the following effects. These effects can be selected multiple times and they stack. * Reduce the prep time of the trap by 1 round (or from 1 round to instant). * Increase the trap DC of this trap by +1. * Increase the initial damage done by the trap by 1 die (for example, increase the damage of the Dart Wall trap from 2d4 to 3d4). * Increase the trigger area by another 5 ft square (must be adjacent to another square trapped by this trap). * Increase the number of times the trap can be triggered before becoming exposed and unusable by 1. '''Trap Ability. '''Wisdom is your primary ability for your traps, since your traps are based on your knowledge of your surroundings and enemies. You use your Wisdom whenever a trap refers to your Trap DC. '''Trap DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Trap Sense At 7th level, your knowledge and experience of traps gives you a heightened awareness of all kinds of traps. You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks when trying to detect traps, and have advantage on Dexterity checks when disabling traps. Additionally, you can attempt to walk over any setback traps without you've spotted without triggering them by making a dexterity saving throw for each 5 feet of trap you cross. Moving over a trap this way counts as difficult terrain, and you must make this check every time you attempt to walk over a spotted trap without triggering it, even if you've already successfully passed over the trap before. Anticipation Starting at 11th level, whenever one of your traps is triggered by a creature you can use your reaction to attack them if they are within range. You no longer suffer disadvantage for attacking a prone creature with ranged attacks if that creature has been affected by one of your traps since the end of your last turn. Additionally, if you aren't surprised at the start of combat you can immediately begin preparing a trap at the beginning of the first creature's turn of combat. When your turn starts, you can treat it as though you have already spent one round preparing a trap. Combat Trapper At 15th level you gain the ability to continue fighting while preparing traps. You are no longer restricted from using actions and bonus actions while preparing a trap (the Prepare Trap action still requires an action on your turn to begin, however, and you are still interrupted if moved more than 5 feet from the trap's location). Ranger Traps Bear Trap Preparation time: 2 turns You prepare a spring loaded Bear Trap. When triggered, a Bear Trap is launched at the creature clamping tightly onto their body, dealing 3d6 piercing damage. While the trap remains on the creature, they take 1d6 piercing damage at the beginning of each of that creature's turns and each time they take damage. They also attack at disadvantage. The creature may attempt to remove the Bear Trap by making a Strength check. Once the trap is removed, if they took any damage from the trap, they are wounded and bleeding, taking 1d4 damage at the beginning of each of their turns and each time they take damage. The bleeding wound is removed whenever the creature's health is healed for any amount. Blinding Mist Preparation time: 1 turn When you set this trap, choose a direction it is pointing. You set a mist trap that sprays toxic mist in the direction it's pointing when triggered. Creatures who step on this trap or are in the 10 foot cone area are sprayed by a stinging mist, blinding them for 1d4 turns unless they makes a Dexterity saving throw. The creature then makes a Constitution saving throw at the end of the blindness. On a failed save, the creature remains blinded for an additional 2 turns. Dart Wall Preparation time: 10 turns You prepare a poisonous dart wall trap. Walking within 10 feet of the front of the dart trap will trigger the trap, causing a flurry of darts to fly from the wall at any creatures within a 20 foot straight line of the wall. Creatures must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save creatures take 2d4 damage and are poisoned for 2d4 turns, on a successful save they take half that damage and are not poisoned. Ensnare Preparation time: Instant You set up a foot snare trap. A creature who steps on this trap must succeed a Strength or Dexterity saving throw, their choice, or have their leg snared. Creatures trapped by this become restrained. If a creature would be moved while still affected by this trap, they are knocked prone instead. Lure Preparation time: Instant You set a lure in an attempt to draw a creature. The lure can be made of food, treasure, simple dummies, or even offensive icons and symbols. When you set a lure, choose a type of beast, humanoid, or a type of creature from your favored creatures list to prepare the bait for. All creatures of that type who can see the lure make an Intelligence saving throw or be drawn towards the lure to eat, steal, or attack it. The creature can still attempt to avoid dangerous locations as it sees fit (including enemies or traps it is aware of), but will put most of its efforts towards approaching the lure, including breaking formation and ignoring other primary objectives. Once the creature reaches the trap it will remain distracted at it for 1d4 rounds while it eats the bait, destroys the offending material, or otherwise interacts with the lure. Mine Preparation time: 2 turns You set a pressure sensitive trap that starts a delayed trigger when stepped over. When you finish setting this trap, you set a timer for it for up to 10 rounds, minimum 1. When the trap is stepped on, it begins a countdown, reducing its count at the beginning of the round. When the countdown reaches 0 the trap immediately explodes, hitting all creatures in a 5 foot radius area. Creatures affected by this trap make a Dexterity saving throw. They take 2d4 + your Wisdom modifier fire damage on a failed save, and half as much on a successful saving throw. Net Preparation time: 1 turn You set a spring-loaded net trap. Creatures who step in this trap are instantly caught in a net. Spike Pit Preparation time: 10 turns You create a 5 foot pit filled with spikes using a false floor covering it. Creatures who cross over this trap must make a Dexterity saving throw or fall onto spikes, taking 4d8 damage. Any creature who falls in must use 5 feet of movement to climb out before they can move away. Tripwire Preparation time: Instant You set up a rather simple trap with some wire strung to short posts to trip creatures who attempt to pass by. Creatures who step across this trap are knocked prone unless they succeed a Dexterity saving throw. Urban Stalker Conclave Rangers usually find themselves as loggerheads between the untamed ferocity of the wilds and cradles of civilizations. Sometimes though, the threats to society come from within. In large metropolitan cities, some rangers find their skills to be of more use within the city itself and learn to change those skills to hunting the darkened alleys and hidden tunnels. Urban Stalker Conclave Features Street Runner At 3rd level, you have learned to navigate a city's crowded streets and alleys without being slowed down. You gain the following benefits: * You gain a climbing speed equal to your walking speed. * You are able to pass through a creature's space even if they are not two sizes larger or smaller than you, though doing so still counts as difficult terrain. * Squeezing into a space one size smaller than you does not cost extra movement. * You do not take any damage from falling from a height of 15 feet or less. City Guide Also at 3rd level, you gain the benefits of your Natural Explorer feature while in an urban environment in addition to all other benefits you would receive from that ability. Additionally, your ability to track a target through the crown becomes second nature. Once per turn when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can mark it as your target. While a target is marked, you have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks when tracking its position within the same city that it was marked in. If you mark a new target, your previous mark vanishes. Improvised Defenses At 7th level, you have learned to use your surroundings as part of your defenses. When you are hit by an attack, you can use your reaction to grab an object that is not being worn or carried, or a creature that is within 5 feet of you, to deflect the attack. Reduce the damage you receive by the object's or creature's hit points. If no damage remains, you take no damage from the attack. At 15th level, objects and creatures you use for this purpose are considered to have resistance to piercing, slashing, and bludgeoning damage from nonmagical weapons against the attack you use them to defend against. Mobile Offense Starting at 11th level, you have learned to attack even when on the move. When you use the Dash, Disengage or Dodge actions, you can make one weapon attack before the end of your turn. Hidden in the Crowd At 15th level, you can use a bonus action on your turn after making a weapon attack to move up 10 feet to an unoccupied space. If there are any other creatures not hostile to you within 10 feet of your original location that the target of your attack doesn't associate with you (i.e. friends you walk around with), you are able to take the Hide action as a reaction.Category:5e Classes and Archetypes